halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Francis Davidson
At his wife's burial Screaming a order to a German platoon During the burial seremony Leading an assault over a Necros army right after the death of his wife. A promise made to his wife after her death. The end of the Human-Covenant war should have bring us a age of peace...But this is'nt what they told us about...Even in this future i dont think we could win this war}}-During a late campaign During an interview after the Necros war Early life Davidson was born in the UNSC base of Ramstein in Germany. His father was a sniper for the Marine Corps. Often seeing his father carrying heavy weapons like a 50mm sniper he decided to join the corps as soon as he would have the age. At the age of 5 his father was transfer to the Valcartier military base in the outskirts of Quebec City. Meeting Moving into the province of Quebec at the age of 5, Francis later entered in the collge of St-Foy studying in Science and Technology. There he met the girl who would later become his wife Vice Admiral Mary Lee Davidson. They meet each other by pure coincidence in a gym class. Strangly, the first time they meet each other that was for school work, not for a date. At the age of 18 he entered in the UNSC and later, at the age of 21, he married his girlfriend. Pre-war After their wedding and 3 year after they entered in the UNSC Francis and Mary Lee were assigned in 2 differnt space sector for 5 year. That was 15 year prior of the necros assault. Later he was reassigned to the same ship of his wife,the UNSC Everest. It stay assigned to the ship for a long time, Participing to the Battle of Kanna were he commanded the 25th Marine Expeditionary Brigade. There he retaked the distriv of Aleph and the city of Gimmel. At this battle he gain the respect of the highcom recognizin his great tactical skill. Necros War Prologue By the time of the beginning of the war he was in charge of the 25th Marine Expeditionary Brigade composed of 7600 men (About e regiment and one battalion. Fearing the same template war see in the human Covenant war the highcom dispatched the army on the UNSC defence line a fleet that is send in the unsc space border. When he was there he receive the news of his wife death. Then when he come back to earth for the burial he recieve the last transmition of his wife. He personnaly awarded her of the Victoria Cross at the burial. During his time on earth he receive from the UEG, the AUR and the USR to lead a large campaign to push the invader out of the galaxy. After the death of his wife he oftenly said that he was felling guilty of his wife's death claiming that he request her to enter in the UNSC. Davidson lost his left hand during the necros war. it was cut by a shrapnel. During the late campaign he gain respect amount the other unsc officer. However, he was often criticed by his not Orthodox method using light unit again supperior military force and special commandos instead of muscle military unit. Battle of Kanna During the batttle Davidson was lauch with the 25th Marine Expeditionary Brigade to retake the city of Gimmel he was also able to destroy a scarab and retake a large part of the district. he lead is troop in the fight. Member of the Royal 22e Régiment were trap in Gimmel forcing is troop to enter in the city sonner that he espected. Fighting in a guerria situation his men were relentless destroying every brute or Jakal in there way conquering Gimmel in least than 2 day crunch about 3 legion of brute. In fact he only loss 2 compagny on about 7,900 marines. Battle of Vespera Comming soon